


Professor Cumberbatch

by Vyxyn



Series: The Shenanigans of Benedict Cumberbatch [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Smut, ao3 - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "You're Wearing Your Smut Face", Mandi promises Ben that she would write him smut.</p>
<p>She doesn't tell him when she's posting, and Ben doesn't tell her he's one of the users subscribed to Vyxyn on AO3.</p>
<p>But Mandi makes good on her promise. Will Ben like what he reads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My God She Wrote It

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the other fics in this series, this is written in third person.
> 
> This is completely un-Beta'd, so any errors are embarrassingly my own.

Ben sits casually on his lounge, legs stretched out, left arm resting behind his head, a script in his right hand. His girlfriend Mandi is at work, stuck in meetings all afternoon, so he misses out on the frantic, seduction-laced text messages he usually gets on a Friday afternoon, before they come together in the evening and making good on all their promises.

The script he is reading is terrible. The dialogue is horrible, and the characters are stiff and unappealing. He throws the script to the end of the couch with a sigh. He’ll be definitely passing on this one. On the coffee table next to him, his phone goes off, alerting him to an email. Ben drags his arm from behind his head and reaches for it, feeling around without looking, until his fingers connect with it. He presses the home key, and the screen lights up. He has an email from AO3.

Ben sits up with interest, and unlocks his phone. He reads the email.

**“Vyxyn has posted Professor Cumberbatch”**

“Oh my god she wrote it.” Ben throws the phone on the couch, and runs to his study. Much easier to read on his laptop. He opens up the browser, going into his email, and clicks on the link. Waiting for the link to load, Ben rubs his hands together with glee.

“I can’t wait to read what you've written baby.”


	2. “Vyxyn has posted Professor Cumberbatch” - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the story that Mandi promised Ben.

Mandi found her spot in the lecture hall. On the right hand side while facing the seats, fifth row from the bottom, on the end. It was the first day in her last year at university, where she is currently studying Ancient History. At the end of last year, her Professor had retired, and was likely travelling around Australia in a campervan with his wife.

The students have no idea who their new Professor will be. Some have said they half expected an email from the university with details, others said they have heard they couldn't find anyone. Needless to say, when the door opened five minutes after all the students had arrived, the chatter died completely down, and the entire student body in that room watched as the tall, ridiculously handsome man made his way across the floor to his desk.

He placed his bag on the desk, opened it up to pull out a pile of papers, that he then laid carefully next to his bag, and then turned around to face his new class.

Mandi gasped. He was without a doubt, the most handsome man she had ever seen in the flesh. He smiles at his students.

“Good morning all. My name is Professor Cumberbatch. I’ll be teaching you Ancient History this year”, his rich baritone floating up the stairs and seductively lodging itself in the student’s ears. His distinct British accent added to the charm, and the sparkle in his eyes when he smiled made Mandi weak.

She wills herself to breathe, as she starts to feel faint. A tingle ripples through her body as the oxygen flows through her system. Mandi crosses her legs and squeezes her thighs together, trying to quell the throb that’s begun below the belt. This Professor has profoundly affected her in only two minutes. Mandi is in deep, deep, trouble.

Professor Cumberbatch turns around and grabs a clipboard, sliding a pen under the clip. “If you don’t mind, I’d appreciate if you all kept the same seats, that way I can get to know you all. This is a seating plan. If you could write your name, and what you’d like me to call you underneath that would be fantastic.”

He hands the clipboard to the first row, and everyone starts to write their names and nicknames on the page. The Professor’s long legs take him behind the desk, where he grabs the stool, and brings it around to the front of the desk. Taking the rest of the papers, he sits down.

Mandi is transfixed. He movements are fluid, and when he sits down, his perfectly tailored pants tighten, conforming to the muscles beneath. And accentuating his assets.

“Oh god” Mandi breathed as she noticed his bulge. “He’s trying to kill me.”

With one hand holding the papers high, the other hand starts rubbing his thigh. “So Professor Seiffert has provided quite a detailed story of the past two years of his class with you. This year, we’ll be looking at Ancient Egypt, in particular the pharaohs, and how they viewed themselves, the afterlife, and the many gods that they worshiped. Then later in the year, we’ll have a closer look at Ancient Rome, and the Caesars, particularly the insidious Nero.”

The clipboard reaches Mandi, but she doesn't take it. She’s too busy watching the Professor, and listening to his voice. The student next to Mandi, Sarah, nudges her. Nothing. Sarah whispers, “Mandi, take the clipboard.” Still nothing. Sarah sighs, “Mandi! Here!” This snaps her out of her daze, but also scares the living daylights out of her. Mandi knocks her bag off the desk in front of her, which holds her laptop, and makes an almighty thud on the floor.

Deathly silence.

Mandi scrambles out of her chair and onto the floor, picking up the contents of her bag that have decided to evacuate and launch themselves across the stairs. Ignoring the trickles of laughter around her, she shoves everything in, but unfortunately for her, Mandi’s sunglasses and mobile phone have landed two steps away. Before she has a chance to grab them, they are being presented to her by a large, masculine hand.

Mandi looks up, and comes face to face with Professor Cumberbatch. “I believe these are yours?” he says with a dreamy smile.

“I uh, yeah, yeah they are. Thanks. Sorry about the noise. I’m a bit clumsy.”

“It’s ok. These things happen.” As he hands Mandi her things, his hand brushes hers and sends a shock right up her hand to her scalp, triggering an influx of goose bumps. This also sends her nipples hard, which protrude through her bra and the soft material of her t-shirt.

The Professor’s eyes flick down to take in Mandi’s clearly defined nipples, and flick back to make eye contact, his pupils noticeably blown, and his tongue quickly peaks out to lick his lips. He stands suddenly, and with a quick smile, strides down the stairs and back to the stool. Mandi sits back down in a daze, plonking her bag on the floor, and opening up her laptop to make sure everything is ok, her mind is going a million miles an hour.

_What just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors are my own, but I think I'll blame the cat.


	3. Ben's Reaction to Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Ben feel after Chapter 1?

Ben reads the chapter with wide eyes. He loves how Mandi has portrayed him in this story, and wonders if that’s how she really views him. He thinks to ask her later.

His fingers are tingling. Should he leave a comment? Ben pauses, and decides against commenting just yet. He doesn’t want to seem desperate.

He can feel the tension between the Professor and the Student. He can picture exactly what Mandi’s nipples look like when they hard.

“I wonder how long it’ll be until chapter 2?” Ben mumbles under his breath. He gets up from his desk and walks to the kitchen. Pulling a glass from the cupboard, he pours the water, and gulps it down. Placing the glass in the sink, he goes back to his desk and reads Chapter 1 again.

“Oh this story is going to be good!”

While reading, his gets another email.

Chapter 2 is up. And Ben CAN NOT wait.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors will be blamed on the dog.


	4. “Vyxyn has posted Professor Cumberbatch” - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter in the story that Mandi is writing for Ben.

Mandi spends the rest of the class in a bit of a daze. Professor Cumberbatch slides easily into this class, easily building rapport with those students he speaks with. He treats everyone with dignity and respect. He laughs easily, his nose wrinkling in the most adorable way.

However, he’s not looked over at Mandi once. She’s topped the subject two years in a row, yet he’s not called on her once. She’s had her hand up multiple times, even being the only person with their hand up, and he still didn’t call on her.

“Ok ladies and gentlemen, that’s it for today. Can you please read chapters 3 and 4 on Tutmosis, and answer the questions I’ll be emailing you this afternoon. Please don’t hesitate to write down any questions you may have and we’ll answer them together in class.”

Everyone starts to pack up, including Mandi, but she’s shaking her head, trying to understand what’s going on. She must have really pissed him off when she dropped her bag. But doesn’t that seem a little petty?

Mandi finishes packing, makes quick plans to meet up with Sarah the following day, and begins her descent down the stars.

The Professors warm voice reaches out, “Do you have a moment Miss Adams?”

Mandi stops, and waits for the rest of the class to exit the room. The door slowly closes.

“Why didn’t you call on me before Professor?” she asks with an accusatory tilt to her head. “I was the only one with my hand up, yet you didn’t call on me. In fact you didn’t call on me at all. Surely Professor Seiffert told you I’m topping the class?”

“Benedict.”

“Huh? I’m sorry?”

“My name is Benedict. No need to call me Professor when no one else is around.”

“Uhhhh right. Weird. But ok. So why didn’t you call on me?”

“I’m not sure”. Professor Cumberbatch has his head down, refusing to make eye contact.

“Oh come on Prof … BENEDICT. You went out of your way to avoid me. Was me knocking my bag over so offensive to you? I mean, look at you! You can’t even make eye contact with me.”

Benedict raises his head and locks eyes with Mandi. She watches as his cheeks flush pink, and his pupils dilate. He takes a step forward.

“You seem to have an effect on me Miss Adams, one that I really can’t explain. I have spent the entire class trying to keep my shit together. From the moment I handed your belongings back to you and we made eye contact, I’ve been distracted. I thought that if I didn’t interact with you, I’d be ok. But I was wrong.”

The Professor takes another step forward. “I know that teacher student relationships are frowned upon. But I can’t help but think what it would be like to kiss you.”

It’s Mandi’s turn to blush. She let’s her bag hit the floor, again with a thud, and takes a step towards Benedict.

“We are both adults Professor. In fact I’m older than my classmates by at least 10 years. If you want to kiss me I wouldn’t say no.”

Benedict closes the gap between them, cupping Mandi’s face in his large hands, and pressing his lips against hers. Mandi wraps her arms around Benedict, pulling him flush against her. His hands move from her face and envelops her shoulders, bringing them even closer. With a moan, Mandi parts her lips, which Benedict takes as an invitation, sliding his tongue between her lips and grazing it against hers. He feels her jump, so he squeezes, assuring Mandi he’s holding tight.

Mandi pulls away suddenly, panic on her face. “Shit! I have to go! I’ve got to be somewhere in 30 minutes! I’m sorry!”

Benedict's face falls. “You could just say you didn’t like it.”

“NO! No it’s not like that! You are a very good kisser, an AMAZING kisser actually, and I REALLY need a cold shower to be honest, but I volunteer at the RSPCA and I try not to be late.”

“You volunteer?”

“Yeah. At the end of the day I smell like dog, but it’s completely worth it.” Mandi picks up her bag and throws it over her shoulder. With a smile she quickly kisses Benedict, and runs to the door.

“My mobile number is on the student list. Feel free to message me.” And then she was gone.

Benedict takes a shaky breath, and stumbles back towards the stool. He rubs a hand over his face, feeling his kiss-bitten lips beneath his fingertips.

“What have I started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors will be blamed on Obama.


	5. Ben's Reaction to Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking Ben is enjoying his story :)

Ben’s jaw has dropped. His right hand is quivering over the mouse. He could feel himself harden as he read the chapter, pulse quickening, biting on his bottom lip.

He re-reads the chapter, taking care with each word, memorizing every interaction, picturing the kiss in his mind.

Ben’s free hand moves down to his crotch, and he squeezes himself to see how hard he is. The sudden pressure makes him groan, and he gives his cock a rub through his track pants.

He’s getting harder. The blood is rushing to his groin, making him feel a little faint. Ben stops rubbing and lays against the back of the chair, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling.

“Oh my god. I’m rubbing one off to fan fiction.”

Ben looks at the time on his laptop. Mandi will be finished work soon, and should be making her way over. He starting thinking about what’s going to happen when she shows up. Is he going to sweep her off her feet and up the stairs and make love to her? Or is he going to slam her against the door and fuck her into oblivion.

Before he can make a decision, his email pings, announcing the arrival of chapter 3. Three chapters in the space of an hour?

“Hang on, she can’t be at work …”

He runs back into the lounge room and grabs his phone. Opening up the “Find My Friends” app, he looks to see where she is.

“SHE’S AT HOME. That naughty minx!”

Taking his phone back into his study, he opens up the fic, and begins to type a comment against chapter 2.

_ My god Vyxyn, this is HOT. If I were your man, I’d be bending you over my desk right now and giving you a proper seeing to. Looking forward to more chapters. _

Clicking comment, he sits back, and then remembers chapter 3 is up.

“What’s next for us sexy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors belong to Tony Abbott. He's a giant error.


	6. “Vyxyn has posted Professor Cumberbatch” - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number 3 in the story! All for Ben :)

Back at home, Mandi strips off her clothes and dumps them in the dirty laundry hamper. Naked, she starts her walk towards her bathroom, to hop into the bubble-filled bath that is currently waiting for her. On the way through she grabs her phone, her music source for tonight’s soak.

She climbs into the bath, easing herself under the water, letting her skin acclimatize to the temperature. Sitting down, she leans back against the end of the bath, and slides down, leaving only her head and the hand holding her phone, out of the water.

Closing her eyes, Mandi runs back over her class with Professor Cumberbatch. Watching him walk in. Hearing him talk for the first time. Making eye contact over spilled personal belongings. Right then, Mandi’s phone buzzed, causing her to flinch, and send bubbles over the edge of the bath.

Touching the home button, she brings up her messages.

Unknown Number

**Good evening Miss Adams. How was your afternoon?**

Mandi’s heart stops. “He messaged me” she breathes. Typing a reply.

**M: Getting rid of the smell of dog now as we speak. Lots of puppies to cuddle.**

The next text doesn’t appear for 3 minutes.

** B: As we speak? Are you in the shower? **

** M: Nope. Soaking in the tub. It’s been a long, hard day. **

Mandi can’t help but giggle at that reply. Start the innuendo early!

** B: I bet it has. Are there bubbles? **

** M: Of course! What is a soak in the tub without bubbles? **

** B: You make a valid point Miss Adams. I’ve always loved a bath. They can be an immense amount of fun. **

** M: In what way Professor? **

Again there is a pause. Mandi left such an open ended question, hoping that Benedict will take the bait. Two minutes pass. Then three. At the five minute mark, Mandi becomes disheartened. She begins to berate herself, but then another text comes through.

** B: Well, if you are bathing with another person, that’s when the most fun can be had. One person washing the other, laying together in the warm embrace of the water, making love in the bubbles. **

He took the bait.

** M: Can’t say I’ve ever done that. **

** B: Done what exactly Miss Adams? **

** M: Made love in a bath full of bubbles. **

** B: Oh. Well darling, you are missing out. **

** M: Shame you aren’t here then. We could have given it a go. **

Another pause. One minute in length.

** B: I’m not sure we would have made it to the bathtub. **

With a nervous giggle, Mandi begins her reply.

** M: Why is that Professor? **

A split second after that message was read, Mandi’s phone rings.

“You know it’s very rude to ring someone while they are in the bath” Mandi says with a smile.

“Oh really? Well I’ll leave you to it then.”

“No you won’t. You want to talk to me.”

“I really do. Tell me Miss Adams, do you have your hair up or down while you soak in your bath tub?”

“My hair is up Professor.”

“I see. So if I was laying in the bath with you right now, I’d have easy access to that lovely neck of yours.”

“Yes sir, you would.”

“I can imagine it would be really soft. Is it really soft Miss Adams?”

With her free hand, Mandi touches her neck, gliding the wet fingertips across the skin. The touch starts the goose bumps again, and a barely-there moan slips through her lips. On the other end of the phone, Mandi hears Benedict groan in response.

“My god woman. That was sinful.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.”

Benedict chuckles. “Oh, you are going to be alot of fun aren’t you Mandi?”

“That I am. Just like you will be Benedict.”

There is a pause in the conversation. Mandi can’t help but think what it would feel like to have Benedict’s lips on her neck, his legs wrapped around her, and his hands moving across her body. She also can’t help but imagine what it would feel like having Benedict becoming hard behind her.

“Oh god” she whispers.

“You ok?”

“I uh. Yeah I’m great. My mind just went wandering.”

“And where did it go?”

“It went to you sitting behind me in the bath. And all the possibilities that would bring.”

“I see. And where did you picture it … shit. That’s my door bell. Fuck! I completely forgot my parents were coming over!”

“Is this payback for earlier?”

“Absolutely not. I’ve just been completely distracted by a beautiful, bathing, naked woman. It’s all your fault really.”

“Don’t blame me gorgeous. Not my fault you have no time management skills.”

“Gorgeous? Shit. They are knocking again. I have to go. Dammit. I’m sorry. Can I call you soon? I would hate for the next time I see or hear from you be in class.”

“Sure. Call me. I may just need some tutoring.”

“Oh lord. Ok. Take care love. Chat soon.”

“Bye.”

And they hang up. Mandi in her cooling bath, Benedict having to think of unappealing things, to will his half-hard prick down.

Both of them can not wait until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing this story. Do I have a problem? Probably.
> 
> All errors are probably mine, but I blame Jack Daniels.


	7. Ben’s reaction to Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's rather primal reaction to chapter 3!

Ben stares at the screen, jaw dropped. He can feel his pulse in his neck, throbbing. He can also feel his cock, throbbing, begging to be touched.

“Oh god.” He picks up his phone, dials Mandi’s number. Of course she doesn’t answer, and it goes through to voicemail.

“Baby it’s me. I’ve just read chapter 3. You need to get your fine arse over here right now. I’m so hard for you baby. I need you here to rectify the situation.”

Just as he hangs up, he can hear a key in his lock.

Mandi.

Ben tries to compose himself, takes a deep breath, and leaves the confines of his office. He walks out to the lounge room, and sees Mandi, leaning against the couch, looking for something in her handbag. Ben comes up behind her, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. He rolls his hips against her backside. Mandi’s head shoots up.

“What could possibly have gotten you so worked up my love?”

With a growl Ben pulls apart far enough to be able to spin Mandi around. “That’s Professor Cumberbatch to you”.

Mandi giggles, “I see you’ve read my assignment Professor.”

“Yes Miss Adams. I have to say it’s very well written. I was quite _moved_ by it.”

“I can tell Professor. Is there anything you need me to explain further?”

“No explanations required. But I do believe there will be a bit of practical work Miss Adams. I assume that’s ok with you?”

Mandi wraps her arms around Ben and pulls him closer, then lets her hands drift down to Ben’s arse, giving them a squeeze. “I was hoping you’d say that _sir_.”

With a growl, Ben bends down, hoisting Mandi over his shoulder, and with a slap to her bum, takes her into his bedroom. Kicking the door shut, he then throws Mandi on the bed.

“Now Miss Adams. Time for the practical lesson”.


	8. Two Weeks Later

Ben was sitting in a meeting bored out of his mind. He really should be paying attention, it’s a meeting for an upcoming project. But the lame banter between the others in the room is driving him to distraction. His mind wanders straight to Mandi. The last two weeks have been incredible. Every time they were in the same room, clothes would be removed entirely, and frantic lovemaking would ensue.

A smile grew on Ben’s face just thinking about it. His favourite time would have to have been in the kitchen, up against the bench, thrusting so hard into Mandi it was shaking the crockery on the shelves.

Ben could feel the heat spread across his face. He could also feel the heat spread across his groin. _Jesus Ben, not a good time to get a boner._

He shook his head trying to clear it of images of fucking Mandi, and tried his best to focus on the people in the room. At that moment, his phone buzzes in his pocket, vibrating against his semi-hard cock. Stifling a moan, he fishes it out of his pocket, seeing the message on his screen.

**“Vyxyn has posted Chapter 4 of Professor Cumberbatch”**

_Really Mandi? Right now?_ All Ben wants to do is go home and read it, but he’s stuck in this infernal meeting. He takes a deep breath, and focuses his energy on the people in front of him. The phone is now sitting on the desk, and it feels like it is glowing, calling to him. Ben knows what’s waiting for him when he gets home, and he hopes it’s really smutty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update everyone, hope this is worth the wait.


End file.
